1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to power supply systems. More particularly, this invention relates to power supply systems for exhibition stands.
2. State of the Art
Exhibitions typically employ a large number of stands located in an open hall. The term exhibition is intended to include events such as trade fairs, wedding fairs etc. The size, type and arrangement of the stands within the hall will vary depending on the requirements of individual exhibitors, the number of exhibitors and also on the subject of the exhibition. The stands are temporary structures which are erected for each exhibition to the specifications of the exhibitor and in the designated position in the hall. Immediately after the exhibition the stands are dismantled and removed from the hall. This leads to a particular problem with the provision of a power supply to each stand for lighting the stand and providing a power supply for use by the exhibitors in the stand.
The established way of dealing with this problem is for each stand, once constructed, to be wired-up by a qualified electrician and connected to the main electricity supply of the exhibition hall. Once the exhibition is finished and before the stand can be dismantled the electrical wiring, which has of course been cut to fit the particular stand and exhibitors requirements, is ripped out and disposed of. There is thus a considerable amount of wastage as the wiring is not reused but is disposed of. In addition the exhibitor must pay the costs of the qualified electrician for each stand as well as the extra rent for the period whilst the stand is waiting to have the wiring fitted, is having the wiring fitted, is waiting to have the wiring removed at the end of the exhibition and is having the wiring removed.
GB 2390232 discloses an electrical supply system for an exhibition stand having an electrical bus bar with power outlets along its length to which electrical components can be plugged in to provide lighting and power sockets.